Raising Davy
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sookie and Jackson leave Rory and Logan to raise Davy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Rory is feeding davy breakfast in the kitchen sitting at the table and Logan comes down dressed and ready for work in his suit and tie.

''hey sweetie'' she says

''hey.'' he comes over and kisses her

''Hi buddy!'' he kisses Davy's head

''hi.'' Davy says

Logan pour's himself some coffee so what are you guy's up to today?'' Logan asks Rory

''well he's got school so I will probably drop him off then come home and work from home or go to mom's and just work from my laptop there and maybe go work at the Inn for a few hour's to earn a little extra cash then then go over to my brother's baseball game this afternoon at Stars Hollow High.'' she tells him

''cool.'' he says

''yea so what time are you gonna be home from work today?'' she asks him

''tonight probably got a busy day today Ace why?'' he tells and asks her

''just thought you might like to come to Brenden's baseball game that's all.'' she says

Logan sip's his coffee ''can't sorry Ace.'' he says

''okay well we're probably going to be home around 8-9 from Mom's depending on if we stay and they give us dinner after Brenden's game.'' she tells him

''okay I guess I will just see you tonight then

''okay hey but before you will you take out the trash please it need's to be emptied and today is trash day?'' she asks and tells him

''can't Ace I'm in my suit gotta go I'm already later I love you.'' he tells her and kisses her

''kay love you too.'' she tells him

''bye bud have a good day at school.'' he says and kisses Davy's head

Logan grab's his suitcase and leave's.

Rory get's up ''I'll be right back bud.'' she tells Davy and takes the kitchen trash out to the trash cans in the driveway to be picked up later that morning and comes back inside and look's over at the clock on the stove.

''oh shoot you we're late you ready baby?'' she asks Davy

Davy nod's

''okay go grab your backpack and let's motor.'' she tells him

Davy nod's and run's to get it while Rory pour's herself come coffee to go and wait's for him to come back and and they leave the house and get into Rory's suv truck.

Rory drives Davy over to school ''have a good day baby I'll see you at 2:30 I love you .'' she tells him

Davy just nod's and get's out and throw's his backpack on and goes into the school.

Rory drives back home and does a bunch of stuff like laundry and dishes and get's in the shower then get's dressed and grab's her laptop and get's in her car and drive's over to her mom's and makes herself some more coffee and just work's on the couch for a while and end;s up working through the day and look's up at the clock and notice's that it's 2:30 already.

''ahhh.'' she says and grab's her key's just leaving her laptop on the coffee table and goes to pick up Davy from school.

''sorry sorry sorry baby I got hung up and didn't notice the time.'' Rory tells him

Davy just nod's.

''how was your day at school baby?'' she asks him

Davys just nod's again.

''good so you ready to go to Uncle Brenden's baseball game?''she asks him

Davy just nod's again.

Rory smiles ''okay good.'' she says and drives them over to Stars Hollow High's baseball field

They get out of the car and go over to the bleacher's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorelai see's them ''oh Hi Hun hey Davy!'' Lorelai says

''Hi Mom!'' Rory says and hugs her and kisses her cheek

''hi.'' he says and sit's down next to Rory on the other side of her

''is he okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea he's fine I think he's just a tad mad at me because I just picked him up a few minute's late since I got a little side tracked and a little hung up and worked right up until 2:30 at your house and I didn't notice the time.'' she tells her

''oh ok.'' Lorelai says

Brenden waves to little Davy.

Davy smiles and waves back.

''so you been busy with work hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea really busy.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea and how's Logan?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's fine and has been really busy at work and has been working late night's so I havn't seen alot of him lately.'' she tells her mom

''oh good I'm glad to hey bud how;s school?'' Lorelai asks Davy

Davy just shrugs not looking at her and just watches Brenden in the game.

''he's doing just fine in school.'' Rory tells her

''oh good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea it is good.'' Rory says

''so how's everything over at the Inn going?'' Rory asks her

''oh good fine the same.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's good.'' Rory says

''yea so are you guy's staying for dinner tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea I mean if you want and would like us to sure.'' Rory tells her

''good we're just gonna have Luke's.'' she tell's her

''sound's good.' Rory says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''how how is Brenden doing?'' Rory asks her mom

''oh good fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea and he's still doing okay in school?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea he's a straight A student just like you were.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good that's good.'' Rory says

''yea it is good.'' Lorelai says

''do you think that he is going to get a scholarship to play baseball anywhere?'' Rory asks her

''I'm not sure but probably I mean he's a really good player.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea he is has he decided what school's he want's to look at yet?'' Rory asks her

''no not yet I don't think.'' Lorelai tells her

''well maybe just a few like Yale, Central Connecticut State University,University of Connecticut,Southern Connecticut State University,University of New Haven and that's about it.'' Lorelai tells her

''well that's good that's more colleges that I looked at so at least he picked a few different option's in his mind to choose from.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so where do you want him to go?'' Rory asks her

''oh I don't know I'm kind of undecided right now at this point it's still early in the picking process and I want him pick wherever he wants and wherever he feels most comfortble and it would be nice to have him stick around Connecticut.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea and where does Luke want him to go?'' Rory asks her

''University of Connecticut I think.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well that's still a great school.'' Rory tells her

''yea it is I guess .'' Lorelai says and focuses on the game

''you know that Dean went to and started at Southern Connecticut State when he went to college but never finished.'' Rory tells her

''yea I know.'' Lorelai says and isn't really paying attention to Rory talking

''so how come Luke's not here he never misses any of Brenden's games?'' Rory asks her

''he's working today hun and couldn't get away this time.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory says and watches her brother in the game


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the game Brenden comes over and find's his mom,Rory and Davy.

''hey Rory hey bud!'' Brenden says

''hey Brenden'' Rory says

''Hi!'' Davy says

''so good game Brenden'' Rory tells him

''thank's so Mom I'm just gonna run to my locker and get my stuff and then I'll be home.'' he tells her

''okay bud we'll meet ya back home.'' Lorelai tells him

Lorelai,Rory, and Davy all leave the field and go back to Lorelai's and wait for Brenden to get home.

When Brenden get's home

''I'm Home!'' he says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Brenden he goes upstair's and drop's his stuff off in his room and takes a shower and get's dressed and comes back down all nice and clean and get's a gatorade from the fridge and sit's at the table with Lorelai,Rory, and Davy.

''so Brend have you decided on which school's you thinking about going to do you have like it down to just like the 2 you really want to go to yet?'' she asks him

''oh no not yet I'll probably just go to University of Connecticut though.'' he tells her

''that's cool.'' Rory says

''yea.'' he says

''so how's Logan?'' Brenden asks her

''oh he's good fine he's been busy at work.'' Rory tells him

''oh that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''so how's he's doing in school and with everything?' Brenden asks her

''he's doing just fine in school and everything and loves Logan now that they are pal's finally.'' Rory tells him

''well that's good.'' Brenden says

''yea.'' Rory says 


End file.
